Youtube Plays Pokemon
by Snivy641
Summary: stories based off of the youtube stream much like the twitch stream, where people play Pokemon through the chat. these stories are all nsfw, and some are requested by certain people to write (I've made a name for myself writing these)
1. Trophius

_This story is based off the YouTubePlays Pokemon Sapphire elite four grind. In the story, pokeballs are linked to a rather large living space for the six Pokémon to live in_

GTTTTT ran into another wall. At this point, Tropius didn't question it. Ever since she was caught GTTTTT seemed to walk where ever he likes, fight whoever he wants, jumps off ledges without any thought of how many hours have been wasted jumping off ledges. Tropius was quite surprised that he was caught by this loser, even though it seemed like he was being controlled by someone else. GTTTTT would sometimes start mumbling to himself, arguing with himself if he should heal any of his Pokémon or continue trying to defeat the elite four, sometimes Tropius would hear voices whispering in the air. They were commands, encouragements and heckles, complaints and cheers, hellos and goodbyes, Tropius even heard a rather explicit story about a snivy violating a girl trainer until another voice told the story teller to stop

Through the mystery that was GTTTTT, there was a silver lining. AAAAAAAA. The voices would sometimes call him thunder god or Amphy. He was a strong Ampharos, the strongest Pokémon in GTTTTT's team. Ever since the voices started to pair Ampharos and Tropius as a team of "gods", Tropius had started to slowly fall for the male Ampharos. His electric attacks were strong against the elite fours Pokémon and that made Tropius only fall further in love with the large yellow Pokémon

"how many times is this?" Slowking asked as he was returned to the pokeball, sending out victreebell (which caused the voices to start panicking). Tropius sighed, collapsing onto the small bed "why wont our trainer actually do something good for once. Those voices are really uncoordinated" she says. Ampharos was the only one still with energy, all the others were recovering. Ampharos shrugged "they do argue a lot. Have you heard of your new name?" he asked, plopping down beside Tropius, making her slightly blush "Banana god. Yeah, I heard" Tropius says, sighing "we'll never win this championship. We'll be stuck here forever"

Ampharos rubs Tropius on the neck "it'll be alright. We're getting stronger by the hour, and we're the ones that are leading the team into victory. This'll be the day, I'm sure" Ampharos comforts her. Tropius rubs her head onto Ampharos' stomach, making Ampharos blush a little bit. Tropius didn't realize it, but Ampharos had a small crush on Tropius for a while now. Tropius also turns beat red as Ampharos reveals his long prehensile genitalia, his hormones starting to waft through the air, making Tropius only more aroused "oh! U-uh…sorry…" Ampharos suddenly reels back. Tropius only smiles "it's okay. I kind of liked it…"

Tropius nudges Ampharos' hands away and Ampharos turns as red as a tomato. Tropus made her move and licked the base of the cock, making it twitch in response. Ampharos made a soft noise as Tropius started to take Ampharos' cock into her mouth, moving it around her mouth "w-wait Tropius…a-are you s-sure we should be doing this?" Ampharos protests. Tropius only smiles "come on Amphy, can't you take a little fun?" Tropius starts to take the entire member down her throat. It felt like heaven to Ampharos, and the voices explicit stories about the two of them only made Ampharos more erect. It was fortunate that Tropius had such a long neck, lest she wouldn't be able to take in the cock which was now as big as a human's forearm. A twitching sensation took over and Ampharos shut his eyes as a white milky liquid shot into Tropius' mouth. She took it all in, tasting the soft trickle of static electricity as it dispersed into her mouth. Tropius then took the time to lick it all off of Ampharos' cock, making sure she got every last drop

"gosh Tropius…t-that was amazing!" Ampharos says, panting. Tropius only chuckles, suddenly tackling Ampharos onto the soft silk bed. Tropius pants from her lust "we're not done yet…" she says, suddenly sitting down onto Ampharos' cock. The sudden penetration causes both Pokémon to exclaim in pleasure "t-tropius…!" Ampharos says, eyes closed. Tropius only responds with bouncing up and down, making Ampharos already close to climax "w-wait! Tropius! T-this isn't right!" Ampharos exclaimed "we're not even in the same egg group! Why are you d-doing this?!" Tropius gave a smile, wavered by the pleasure coursing through her "because I love you, Ampharos, and so do the voices. I bet they all want us to be like this…" she explained, still working up and down the long shaft. Ampharos was very surprised to hear that the Pokémon that he imagined having sex with _loves_ him. This wasn't because of parenting, this was because of love and affection. Ampharos felt it nearing, his climax. His muscles twitched, Tropius gasped, the air was hot. Suddenly Ampharos was gone and Tropius orgasmed. Outside, Ampharos was released into battle. Ampharos didn't have time until his genitalia shot out the white liquid all over Drake's unsuspecting Lapras.

And YouTubePlays Pokémon had a real strange highlight that day


	2. Chikorita and the zubats

Chikorita had lived with a man in a white coat for a long time, as long as he was alive, Chikorita would eat, sleep, and play with a man in a white coat. Chikorita had a lot of friends that would go as soon as he got to know them, which were many Cyndaquil and Totodile. A lot of trainers would come by and take these Pokémon on their journey. Chikorita knew fully well about where he was and why a lot of her friends were taken away, he was known as a starter, and he wasn't picked for many months "the grass starter is terrible in this region" he would often hear "cyndaquil evolves into typhlosion! That's awesome!" then pick not Chikorita. Chikorita didn't mind, however, as the man in the white coat took care of him probably better than any random trainer could

It was a beautiful sunny morning when a trainer bumbled into the laboratory, presuming to get his first starter. Chikorita only gave the trainer a small glance before resuming eating his breakfast "whoa! A trainer! I bet he's gonna pick a starter Pokémon!" the totodile exclaimed, jumping up to the table. Chikorita said nothing and continued to eat. As the trainer walked around the lab, Chikorita slowly started to watch the trainer. He wouldn't walk in a straight line, but didn't seem to mind. He would always bump into walls and trip over cords, but kept his posture

Chikorita, in tradition, leapt onto the table and waited for the trainer to pick totodile or cyndaquil. After weirdly looking between the three starters, the trainer then landed his gaze onto Chikorita, and _picked him_. The sudden feeling of confusion washes over the Pokémon, realizing that he was just picked by a trainer

As the two new friends awkwardly made their way out of the lab. Chikorita would start to hear these voices in the wind. They were faint, but they were there, a lot of them were complaints about how they chose Chikorita, some of them shouting. As the journey went on, Chikorita realized these voices were somehow controlling the trainer (who, by the way, was weirdly named "Nuuuuuu"), telling him to take certain steps and use certain items. Nuu complied without hesitation at every command

Nuu and the Chikorita (who the voices, for some reason, started calling "effects") entered a cave and, finally, caught a few Pokémon. Three of them were zubats, all of them male "hello" Chikorita greeted the newcomers "my name is effects. The voices will name you sooner or later" "whoa, you're cute" one of the zubat says without context. Chikorita is taken aback, however slightly blushes "um…I'm sorry, but I'm not a girl" he says "I'm sure that Nuu'll will catch a female eventually though" the three Zubat sigh. The thought of the three of the Zubat mating with him only made Chikorita blush harder. "No…I'm supposed to like girls" Chikorita thought "so I can mate with them and multiply. That's what I have to do"

That night, however, it only got worse. Chikorita dreamt about QT (which was one of the names the Zubat got) and his giant member inside of him. The feeling of his member inside of Chikorita's body gave him a giant erection between his legs. In his dream, another one of the zubat came and forced his member down Chikorita's mouth, while the third masturbated Chikorita. The feeling of pleasure washed down Chikorita's spine, ejaculating with tons of force. The feeling of release woke the Chikorita to realize the dream was reality, the zubat were swarming him with dicks the size of themselves. Chikorita's mind told her to get away from the zubat, however it was quickly replaced as he was entranced into QT's giant member "come on effects…" QT whispered "you know you want this" the Chikorita was panting hard, not losing his errection after ejaculating "ha…p-please…I want m-more…" Chikorita panted. The Zubats only smiled "then take it all the way"

Suddenly, the second zubat's entire cock was shoved into his mouth, QT penetrated Chikorita from behind completely, and the third started taking in the Chikorita's cock into his mouth. Climax rushed through Chikorita's body within minutes, loving every second of it "y-yes! Fill me!" Chikorita yelled as the warm milky semen shot into her, inflating her belly a small bit in strain of the amount of semen

After everything calmed down, Chikorita collapsed in exhaustion, so did the Zubat, and they all drempt about doing it all over again


	3. Bayleef and wooper

It felt so weird

As Chikorita followed Nuu into the dark cave outside violet city, he couldn't help but feel like he's done it before. The voices we're all laughing, talking to a character named "Narwal", this Narwal seemed very mad at something, but to what Chikorita didn't know. Every step seemed repeated, like he stepped there before, however Chikorita knew that this was the first time. this made him confused, but he decided to let it go

As Nuu and Chikorita battled yet another zubat, a strange feeling coursed through him. The voices started to act up again, yelling at each other to" not press b". some said "b" to, however Chikorita felt himself changing into something bigger. The release felt amazing as the Chikorita snapped out of evolution. He was now a bayleef. The sudden release made him have a small orgasm, but small enough to hide it. Bayleef reminded himself that he was straight, not gay

When that idea came through his head, another picture passed through him. A swarm of Zubats, raping her as a Chikorita, and the Chikorita actually _liking_ it. This made Bayleef blush "oh sweet we evolved effects!" Bayleef hears "that's good at least. No one pressed B?" Bayleef knew that voice. People called him Snivy, as in the Pokémon from Unova. He would often talk about strange things like pokemon on Nuu's team having strange relationships. The voices would sometimes talk about those things as well, sometimes getting explicit. Snivy had once mentioned that he was gay, which was completely absurd to bayleef

As they made their way deeper into the cave, Bayleef started to actually listen to the conversations the voices would have. Snivy would sometimes suggest things that effects, the bayleef, would do, most of which we're strange and sometimes sexual, however the more he thought about it, the more aroused Bayleef felt. The voices would always talk about him and how he would have sex with the male zubats that Nuu had caught. Bayleef tried hard to hide his slowly expanding erection until he had to do something about it. Bayleef then decided to fake getting poisoned by a wild zubat, then he tip toed over to a large rock

The voices would follow Nuu, not Bayleef, so he was safe from the voices. Bayleef looked down at his raging erection, fuelled by the dirty talk by the voices. Touching the member would cause a shiver of pleasure up his spine, making him moan softly. Bayleef would learn from the voices about what to do, like an act called masturbating. When you rub your cock hard enough, you can feel really good. Using his small hands, Bayleef started to work up and down his cock. The feeling was amazing to Bayleef "why haven't I done this before?!" Bayleef thought "this is amazing!" suddenly bayleef felt something build up at the base of his genitalia, making pleasure ripple through him. a while liquid shot out from his cock, covering Bayleef's face. It felt warm and it tasted good "well look at you" Bayleef suddenly heard. He turns around to see Wooper, who was a newcomer to Nuu's team. Bayleef jumped in surprise "so you're as much of a slut as the voices say you are?" "u-uh" Bayleef stuttered "I…don't know w-what your talking about"

"come off it Effects. The entire team knows you're gay. Watch, I'll get you comfortable"

Wooper walked around the rock and smiled slyly at Bayleef's cock, which was still pent up "wh-what are you doing…?" Bayleef asked, worried. Wooper said nothing and rubbed himself onto Bayleef's cock, which was the size of Wooper now. Bayleef moaned "that's right, you like this, don't you?" Wooper says, licking the entire length. Wooper then went a step further and placed Bayleefs cock into his huge mouth, working it up and down. Bayleef closes his eyes, awaiting the climax. He places a hand on Wooper, forcing him into Bayleef's cock "heheh…that's right, you love this"

Suddenly, the realease occurred. Semen shot everywhere and Wooper caught all of it, swallowing it all down and licking up the rest "h-wow…that…was amazing…" Bayleef panted. Wooper chuckled "you taste nice, maybe we could do it again tonight"

Wooper and Bayleef went back to their trainer. Snivy asked why Bayleef seemed strangely tired, as well as having something large and red between the sprite image's legs, but it wasn't discussed further than that


	4. Guzzy and the Miltank

_Pokémon as of now:_

Effects the bayleef  
Moss the golbat  
AHN the geodude  
Thunderson the flaaffy,  
Sooper the wooper  
Guzzy the slugma

"I swear to god if Wooper isn't at least level 15 I'm going to slit your throats" one of the voices echoed. One apologized how they haven't been keeping track. Of course, Effects understood why the voices were worried, they we're about to face a gym leader. Not only that but they were about to fight Whitney, who's apparently infamous to the voices

Recently, Nuu had caught a cute Slugma who the voices named "Guzzy". Guzzy had told the other Pokémon that she was a female, but Effects couldn't see any womanhood underneath the Slugmas amorphous body. Then Guzzy tried to explain that they don't have genitalia, and that they use their slime-like body to either penetrate or milk a partner. Effects didn't get half of what she said, but it looked like it made her happy if he listened to her

After spending an hour wondering through a supermarket, Effects trotting beside Nuu, they finally got to the gym. The voices started to change into worries and encouragements, some said that the team wasn't going to make it at all. Effects the Bayleef stood his ground, determined face on, he's beaten gym leaders before, and he'll do it again. However it wasn't as simple as Effects had hoped; Whitney's Pokémon were ruthless, knocking out Pokémon after Pokémon, Moss, AHN, Sooper, and even Thunderson was knocked out by Whitney's final Pokémon, which was a Miltank which would continuously use rollout, sweeping the team. Effects fell to the rollout, which only left the newest pokemon of Nuu's team

Guzzy

With a smug face on, Guzzy slithered out onto the battlefield. The Miltank laughed "what? A snail? Come on, I'm the fastest Pokémon in this region!" she huffed, standing onto two legs. Guzzy, determined to do her best, braced herself. The Miltank chuckled "alright, because I'm feeling nice, I'll let you have the first attack"

Guzzy only murmured to herself, trying to find a way to strike the giant cow down. The Miltank then fell into a sitting position "what's the hold up! Have at me!" she yelled, tomboy-like. Guzzy scanned her up and down, and that's when it hit her _"have at me"._ Guzzy made a wide smile "…okay" she says, slowly slithering up to the Miltank "I think I can have you" from the red slime that made up Guzzy came a dripping tentacle like extension. Guzzy did not lose her smile "what…what are you doing?" the Miltank leans backward "what is that?" "Don't worry" Guzzy says in her soft tone of voice, before forcing the tentacle around one of the Miltank's udders, making the Miltank gasp "I'm _having_ you"

Miltank did her best to try to get the tentacle off of her, but the tentacle started to squeeze and suck the nipple, which caused milk to excrete from her udders "a-ah! This…isn't what I meant…!" Effects watched from the sidelines with interest in what was going on, erection slowly growing on him as well "heheh, I knew this would work" Guzzy says, now taking out three more tentacles "now, for my next move"

The three tentacles latched themselves onto the remaining udders, sucking the four of them dry. Miltank shut both of her eyes and held onto one of the tentacles, lost in euphoria "dude what is Guzzy doing" one of the voices asked, but then was flooded with responses, some in disgust, some with humor, some with lust. Guzzy felt the Miltank's milk flow through her body, giving her a strange, yet aroused feeling "y-yes! Milk me! Milk me until I'm empty!" Miltank yelled. Nuu stood in blank silence, seemingly unaware of the mating going on in front of him, so was Whitney, but she would sometimes say something encouraging like "I know you can do it Milky! You got this!" still unaware of the sexual encounter

Miltanks pussy became extremely wet, causing pre-cum to leak from it. Miltank masturbated herself as Effects continued to masturbate his massive cock on the side-lines "mmm. You taste good…" Guzzy says as Miltank climaxes. The act of Miltank climaxing made Effects climax, which made Moss climax simply because he was watching. The tenticals detached themselves from the udders, which made them spirt out more milk. Miltank collapses from exhaustion

And the Plain badge was finally obtained


End file.
